


Captain's angel

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel In Love, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Curious Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Established Relationship, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jealous Dean, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Dean can't deal with his feelings when he is near to Castiel. Then a gorgeous men in a dark trench coat shows up. Dean could lose Castiel so he needs to accept what he feels for his best friend.





	Captain's angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El ángel del capitán](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971082) by [Voldy_pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh). 



> Hello boys :3, you know what I mean. This is my first and only Supernatural fic, I like the series but I was challenged to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. I tried to write about how hard would be for Dean to admit he likes Cass, because it’s not easy for a guy with a father like John to admit something so deep. And the fact that Dean slept with every women he could, could be because he couldn’t deal with his own identity. So I really hope that you don’t hate it. Thank for reading.
> 
> PS. This work is already finished in Spanish, so you can find it in my profile like “el angel del capitan” and be gentle I need to improve my English :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood and supernatural don't belong to me

The Winchester Brother had begun the hunt because that day they were bored boring and Dean needed to release some tension. At least they had found something strange in a town nearby to Lebanon; a man had fallen from an eight floor but the body had disappeared from the coroner’s office. A cop said that he saw the same man walking in the alley where he was found.

The brothers thought it could be a demon, so they could easily deal with it. Dean was excited to stab something after a month of being in the bunker. So he was driving happily to find this demon and send it to hell.

Sam was gathering all the information he could get about the incident; he tried to understand what kind of danger they had bumped in.

—There are no reports of attacks, other than a dead man walking. The medical examiner did the autopsy, and then he left all ready to discard the body.—

—So, what it is Sammy?—

—I’m not sure, a vampire? A zombie? There are a lot of things it could be, maybe Cass knows something. I’m sending a message to met us here—

Dean looked at his brother; he wanted Cass near him but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He felt strange things when he had the angel around, like he wanted touch him, but that was insane. He liked the ladies’s curves, he couldn’t fall for a guy. And he was Cass, his best friend. He did miss the guy and he had fallen for those beautiful blue eyes even if he denied it. He wanted his friend back, but he hated the strange fellings he got when he was around him.

—We can handle it Sam, we don’t need to bother Cass for this—

The taller saw his brother frowning; he knew that lately his brother was felling anxious around Cass, so Dean tried to avoid the angel. He suspected what was going on with his brother and they were going to have a long talk when he came back the bunker.

The brothers were wearing black suits when they entered the local police department. They showed their fake FBI’s ID to the sheriff in charge.

—Agents Gibson and Beards, we heard that you lost a body—

The sheriff was a middle age man, he sighed when the two men showed up in his office.

—It isn’t too important, we can handle it. It’s not a big deal—

—We have been informed that a witness saw the lost body walking in an alley so we need to be sure it really isn’t a threat— Sam said.

—Sure— said the sheriff. He left his desk to go to the next office and when he came back he was holding a file.

—This is all we have of the incident, where he was found, the autopsy report, and how he disappeared—

Sam took the report and he started to read. He saw the picture of a man of middle age with blue eyes and black hair; he thought he had a resemblance to Cass. Dean saw the expression in the Sam’s face and he felt some curiosity, but his brother didn’t let him see the picture.

—We need to go, thank you for your cooperation—

When both men left the precinct to start their hunt it was almost dark. They went to the alley where the body was found: the entire place was dark, no street lights nearby, so it was a perfect place to hide.

—The homeless guy who saw the man fall from the roof said that he was the same man he saw walking in this alley a day after without a single scratch—

Sam pointed a place in a corner.

—According to this map this is there where he has been appearing for the two last nights—

—Well, what we are waiting? Let’s get the son of a bitch— Dean said almost cheerfully, with his gun in hand and walking into the darkness. Sam sighed and followed his brother with his own gun in his hands. They waited for hours, Dean was exasperated because nothing happened, and he wanted action. They came back to the impala to rest.

—It’s late Dean, I think it won’t happen tonight—

The oldest Winchester was mad, he wanted to hit somebody so he was disappointed —get some sleep and maybe tomorrow night— 

—Hey Dean— Sam saw something in the shadows —there— he pointed a man wearing a dark trench coat who seemed to be searching for something. Dean was excited so he jumped out the car and went directly to that man. Sam was preparing the shot gun but he wasn’t as fast as his brother. Everything happened to fast. Dean bumped carelessly into the other man with a knife in his hand; he wanted some action so he thought he could handle it only with a blade. But the other man was faster and shot Dean in the abdomen just in time that Winchester could stab the other man in his chest so when he fell to the ground he was already death.

Sam ran to his brother yelling his name, he knelt at his side and he covered the wound with his hands. He couldn’t lose his brother. He took his phone and sent a message. Then pressed his hands to his brother’s chest to try to stop the bleeding. He needed help right now.

—Please Cass, hurry up—


End file.
